Daisuki da yo
by Minako nesaan
Summary: Aún así nada ha cambiado, ni siquiera estos dolorosos sentimientos;Quiero  ir hacia donde estás, puedo ser pequeña, pero eres la persona que más amo, así que puedo ser fuerte.  lose pesimo summary :s  Mundo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

_ **Daisuki da yo**_

_El sol se oculta y las voces de los niños se vuelven lejanas, se que estas en algún lugar, lejos, bajo este calido y abrumador cielo, recuerdas como nos conocimos, yo si, en esos calurosos días de verano y nos refugiamos entre los árboles de alguna forma aún recuerdo aquella mirada tuya, aunque ya no estemos juntos, quiero que seas feliz al igual que como te recuerdo, también recuerdo el aroma y los fuegos artificiales explotando, por todos lados. Quiero ir hacia donde estas, quiero correr hacia ti y abrasarte. Aunque no pueda ver nada en esta fría noche, aunque tenga miedo, estaré bien, prometí ser fuerte cuando no estés._

_recuerdo esas calidas palabras cuando te fuiste... "Aunque estemos separados, miraremos el mismo cielo...", prometí no llorar, porque el cielo que vi contigo era hermoso_

_el sonido de tus pasos al ir por aquel camino aun resuena en mis oídos...solo puedo ver tu sombra que se aleja. aun así nada ah cambiado, ni siquiera estos dolorosos sentimientos... No importa cuanto lo piense tu ya no estas aquí… _

*primer capitulo.*

Me levante apurada, debía ir a la universidad a dar clases, estaba realmente molesta. Como era posible que la alarma del despertado no abriese sonado?. Llegue corriendo ala universidad, era muy raro que yo llegara tan tarde, siempre era la primera de todos los profesores que llegaba y esta vez seria la ultima. Cuando llegue ala sala de profesores estaba, orihime con una gran sonrisa.

- Buenos días profesora kuchiki san – decía con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días orihime, no me llames kuchiki – le respondí – somos colegas después de todo!

- Si, tu lo dices…- repuso la pelinaranja – Ne por que llega tan tarde?, faltan 10 minutos para que empiecen las clases

- Mi despertador, se averío – respondí molesta – odio los aparatos electrónicos, mejor dicho les caigo mal o que se yo.

- Bueno, Bueno basta de charlas – dijo una voz muy conocida – tomen sus materiales y vallan hacer clases

Me di vuelta y resulto ser la persona que mas detesto Gin Ichimaru. En fin debía soportarlo era el Novio de mi mejor amiga Rangiku, volviendo al tema, saque el material y me marche a clases, la mañana se paso lenta. Los alumnos. Estaban menos participativos que antes, quizás es por que hoy era viernes. Suspire y mi celular sonó, era raro nadie me llamaba, a esa hora. La mayoría sabia que tenia clases, mire el marcador y sonreí ella podría ser la única que no sabia.

_- __Alo? – dije sonriente_

_- __A-alo Rukia? – respondió aturdida_

- Masaki san? – repuse – sucede algo?

- Rukia, estas en clases? – dijo con un tono serio

- Si. Masaki san sucede algo? –dije preocupada.

- Podrías venir a nuestra casa después de clases?

- S-si, pero para que? – dije sorprendida

- Cuando vengas a casa te lo explico ¿vale?

- Si…

- Podrías decirle a Orihime Chan que venga también

- Claro

- Bueno es eso, adios nos vemos

- Adios.

Que podria ser?, no le di mas asuntos al tema y me dirigi al salon, de la clase de Orihime. Toque la puerta, pero nadie abrio, di vuelta la manilla y entre al salon, la tome del braso y la saque del salon. Esta iba susurrando "Rukia-san que sucede" y "Rukia los alumnos".

- orihime creo que el ah vuelto! – dije asustada

- el?... pero eso es bueno – repuso feliz – por din podremos verle rukia!

- No… yo no quiero verle! – repuse

- Aun tienes esos sentimientos?

- No… no lose

Jamás creí volver a verle…pero quizás el no volvía y solo eran mas que tontas o absurdas conclusiones mías. Tocaron para irse, tome mi bolso mire a orihime esta tomo sus cosas y nos fuimos a casa de los Kurosaki, aun recordaba como llegar, la distancia des del la universidad y el de la casa no eran mucha por lo que llegamos enseguida. Mire la pequeña casa, aun seguía siento bonita, tenia un pasto muy lindo muy "Verde" como diría el. Me estacione junto la vereda, ambas bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia la puerta. Toque el timbre y me abrió Masaki con una sonrisa.

- Vinieron – dijo Masaki – yo… quería contarles.

- Sobre el? – respondí apresurada – sobre Ichigo?

- Ah vuelto dela Marina, Masaki-san?, el ah vuelto? – decía Orihime feliz

- Si, el ah vuelto – respondio Isshin

**Es mi primer Fan fic Publicado n_n' no sean duros con la critica espero que les guste! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Holaa! :3 Perdon por no subir, esque entre a clases hoy & ayer me entere que tenia deberes para hoy y fue un gran enredo :c pero enm fin aquí esta el cap ^^ no es exactamente lo que queria pero esto ah salido (: en fin espero que les guste! _**

_Las lágrimas comenzaron brotar. Estos sentimientos no madurarán. Lo sabía Aún así, deseé estar a tu lado. No creí que te irías tan rápido. ¿Sabías? aquella noche, cuando nos fuimos a dar una vuelta en moto estando sentada detrás de ti, ¿sabes que deseé? que este momento jamás terminara. lose es egoísta_

_de mi parte, tu quieres hacerte mas fuerte y yo sigo siendo una niña con cuerpo de mujer o como lo dirías tu no soy mas que una niña crecida... siempre estabas apoyándome_

_pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora te echaré de menos, solo te podré echaré de menos siempre y para siempre te querré… jamás te dije lo que quería decir…_

- Rukia? Te sientes bien? – decía una voz volviéndose clara

- Perdón, solo me siento agotada…

- Te as alimentado bien?

- S-si

- Dolores?

- Normales, Dolor de pecho y Dolor de cabeza, porque esas preguntas Isshin-san?

- Estas fatigada?

- Solo un poco…

- Rukia ve a recostarte, creo que tu anemia se ah reactivado.

- ¿Cómo?

- En algunos casos, se suele controlar la anemia, pero creo que no te as cuidado adecuadamente – respondía serio – debes ir a recostarte, ve ala habitación de Ichigo. Te traeré algo. Para que puedas sentirte bien

- C-claro.

- Masaki, aremos un remedio casero si es que podríamos llamarle así.

- Que quieres que traiga.

- zanahoria, rábanos, espinaca, nabo y berro

- Bien. Orihime chan podrías acompañarme?

- Claro Masaki san

Subí las escaleras lentamente, gire ala derecha, entre en la habitación, No había cambiado nada, póster por algunas paredes, tu escritorio revuelto como siempre, me re coste y mire hacia el techo, sonreí. Tenias la mala costumbre de pegar fotografías en tu techo. Habían muchas pero me quede mirando una en especial. Era cuando nos licenciamos de educación primaria. Me puse boca abajo aun podía sentir tu colonia, era escaso el olor pero aun así podía recordar tu aroma… serré los ojos y me entrega Alos brazos de Morfeo…

Senti un leve mobimiento abri los ojos y mire una figura pequeña que sonreia. Mire ami alrededor y ya era de noche.

- Lamento despertarle Rukia san, el viejo dijo que te tomaras Este jugo.

- Gracias Karin –

Ase tanto tiempo que no venia a casa de los Kurosaki, karin había cambiado y mucho, estaba de mi misma altura y su cabellara era un poco larga, sonreí. Tocaron la puerta y entro la pequeña Yuzu, bueno ya no era tan pequeña, su busto había incrementado, a tal punto que me sobrepasaba. Bueno no tanto. Su cabellara aun era corta y tenia unas largas piernas. Ambas se sentaron a los pies de la cama y sonrieron.

- Rukia, Debes bajar – decía Yuzu con una sonrisa

- Claro, a demás ay invitados - respondía Karin

- Esta bien niñas, ayúdenme a pararme, creo que eh dormido mucho.

Bajaba las escaleras, mientras charlaba con yuzu sobre la comida, Karin se burlaba, de lo pequeño que le quedaban los panecillos. Y antes de seguir ablando me detuve me quede inmóvil, petrificada al ultimo escalón. Dios… no.. podía ser, era el…

- Que sucede Rukia san? – decía una Yuzu preocupada

- Sera que no le ah echo bien la medicina? – respondía una Karin alborotada

- E-estoy bien, sera mejor que me balla ha casa.

- EH? Pero ichi-ni recién llego! – gritaban acoro las Kurosaki

- Rukia? –

- I-ichigo… – susurre y antes de poder decir algo, Ichigo me abraso

- Ne ichi quien es ella? – decía una mujer con unas curbas deslumbrantes y una sonrisa perfecta-.

- Ella, es rukia mi pequeña Rukia.

- La que tanto ablabas?

- Si…

- Es un gusto conocerte. Yo soy Nell, la novia de Ichi – decia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Kuchiki Rukia. El gusto es mio.

- Rukia-san me alegra conocerte en persona – sonriente

- Te agradecería que me llamaras Kuchiki san si no es molestia – dije fríamente – ichigo donde se encuntran tus padres?

- Ellos estan en la cosina...– decia mirandola fijamente – Te sientes bien?

- No es asunto tuyo... – dije, mientras caminaba asia la cocina – Por cierto, Bienvenido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento subir taaaaan tarde este cap :c demo subire en un rato mas los nuevos cap ¡ (subire 2 de una jeje) espero que les guste!**

**Daisuki da Yo!**

Camine despacio, abrí al puerta que conducía al cocina, saque un baso de agua y sonreí y me dije para mi misma "_No soy mas que una tonta_" termine de beber el baso asta que la puerta se abrió y entro la mujer de curvas extravagante me miro y sonrío fingidamente.

- Te gusta ichigo? – dijo sin anestesia

- ¿Que? – repuse, que directa –

- Que si te gusta ichigo, que lenta – respondió sonriente

- Cállate, Eres molesta – repuse tocándome la cabeza – ya tengo suficiente con verlo ah el

- Entonces te gusta? – decía la morena – el solo te ve como su "Pequeña amiga"

- Eres realmente molesta – dije mirándole fijamente – & si talvez me guste ichigo… quizás me tengas miedo

- A ti?, no me hagas reír…–sonríe – que puede mirar en ti? Si yo lo tengo todo…

- Pues tengo un celebro y vivo por mi cuenta y tu? – dije sonriente

- Dormiré en la misma habitación que ichigo… no te dan celos?

- ¿Celos? Yo eh tomado baños con ichigo, le eh frotado la espalda y el la mía… - suspire –

- Pero ¿Qué demonios?, eso es imposible…! – decia la muchacha

- No me crees dile, en fin me voy cariño que tengas una linda noche… - dije entre risas

Salí de la cocina y allí estaba ichigo mirándome fijamente tomo mi bolso y se lo llevo, lo seguí con la mirada hacia el suelo, y sin darme cuenta choque con su gran y amplia espalda.

Di un paso hacia tras y vi. Un mercedes Benz negro Modelo SL 55 AMG, estaba claro que no sabia mucho de autos, es solo que a ichigo le encantaban ese tipo en especial

- Es el que tanto querías – dije sonriente – Felicidades

- Aun lo recuerdas? – sonrio

- Te la pasabas ablando que querías uno así…. – repuse

- Lo lamento…

- De que hablas era tu sueño. – respondí aturdida

- Jamas llame…

- Ah… tu n'es plus qu'un idit (_No eres más que un idiota_) – repuse moviendo la cabeza

- Veo que tu Frances ah mejorado y mucho- dijo el pelinaranja – ma petite fleur de cerisier… (_Mi pequeña flor de cerezo_)

- tu tends a être ennuyeux parfois (_Tiendes ser fastidioso a veces_) – repuse con una sonrisa

me abrió la puerta de su auto, me senti como una princesa, sonrio puso cualquier estación de radio, suspire, por fin estábamos juntos otra vez "de la misma forma que antes" o quisas era mi imaginación… mire a ichigo, extrañaba su voz. Me quede viéndole un buen rato y el me miro de reojo y sonrío.

- que tengo?

- Eh?

- Por que me miras tanto? Tengo algo extraño?

- Quien te estaba mirando no te hagas falsas ilusiones. – repuse molesta y feliz

- Jeee pero si me estabas mirando, me encuentras guapo? – dijo con tono idiota

- … - No supe que decir solo me sonreje y agache la mirada.

- Nell, no es una gran chica, siempre es molesta. Cuando…- no le termine dejar la frase y repuse

- Porque ablas de ella? – repuse

- Escuche su conversación – dijo

- Tu mal habito aun no cambia – repuse – Es cuchaste todo?

- Lo necesario para saber… ¿Te gusto? – dijo con una voz seria y paro el auto.

- Por que detienes el auto? – dije, tratando de evitar el tema

- Respóndeme…

Me calle, no era posible.. el estaba allí alado Mio preguntándome que si yo Gustaba de el, estaba claro que si pero están doloroso, saber que le perteneces a ella y yo solo soy una amiga.. suspire, tome aire y respondí Fríamente.

- No soy mas que una amiga para ti.. – respondí mirando ala nada

- Por que dices eso? –

- Que cambiara, si digo que si? – dije fingiendo estar bien

- Comprendería tus sentimientos.. –

- ¿Comprenderlos? No Juegues.. – suspire – Tu Jamás los comprenderías..

Su cuerpo comenzó ah acercarse me miro y llevo una de sus manos ami cara, su otra mano toco mi pequeña espalda.. Si, nos estábamos besando… pero no seria solo un beso de ¿Perdón? No existe tal cosa. No podía quitas mis labios de los suyos. Quizás era un sueño, del cual no quiero despertar. Siempre soñé tal cosa, pero jamás crei que fuera realidad. Ambos crecimos juntos, éramos como "Hermanos" de diferentes madres y padres… pero la imagen de ella volvio y empuje a ichigo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – repuso ichigo

- ¿Qué?, Como pudes ser tan.. Imbecil – grite, y fue acompañado con una cachetada –

- Pero ¿Quete pasa? – gritonio Ichigo – ¿Estas loca?

- Me largo! – grita, mientras que saca mis cozas y bajaba del auto – eres un maldito Idota!

- Rukia, espera… - grito ichigo


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento subir tan tarde el cap, esque me fui a quedar a casa de mi tia & no tenia como subir & hoy recien llegue Perdonenme :c! tratare de ser mas responsable! Subire dia por medio! :c & _gracias a todas las que siguen mi Fan fic les estoy muy agradesida! _**

**# _D_**_aisuki **d**a **Y**o!_** # ******

Baje del auto, realmente molesta.. el es un tonto, estupido y un don Juan!, sentí mis ojos húmedos, y sin previo aviso las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, me sentía tan tonta, tan fuera de lugar, Mi corazón dolía.. y mucho, por fin había probado esos labios, pero… yo no quería de esta manera yo.. no, no puedo contra este sentimiento, me detuve. Y comencé a caminar, rápido pero ala vez lento.. sentí unos pasos no quise mirar si acaso era el.. no dejaría que viera estas lagrimas.. suspire y me las seque.. sentí su calida mano en mi hombro, y nuevamente comenzaron a caer estas estupidas lagrimas…

- Lo lamento me deje llevar – decia ichigo, con la mirada asia abajo –

- Eres un idiota…– grite – yo.. realmente te amo…

- Yo… crei que cuando volviera tu ya estarias con alguien… –

- Siempre te esperare… esas palabras tenían otro sentido… –

- Jamas fui bueno para descifrarte.. –

Me di vuelta lentamente y mire a los ojos a ichigo… solo lo ábrese y comencé a llorar, por fin dije todo estos sentimientos… dolorosos y hermosos, pero que mas da el ya esta con ella y yo no soy mas que un estorbo…

- Eres un imbecil… - susurre

- Lo soy…

Me aferre asu cuerpo, estuvimos parados allí un buen rato asta que un celular sonaba, mire a ichigo, este ignoro aquella, llamada y tomo una de mis manos y me llevo al auto, se saco su abrigo y me lo puso en la espalda… suspire su celular nuevamente sono… mire el marcador de reojo y vi aquel nombre… sentia como mi cara se ponia roja de rabia…

- Quieres que conteste? –

- Podria ser importante…–

- Alo?... Nell que quieres?... Ahora estoy ocupado, paso por ti en un rato mas… No seas molesta –

- Whuoh – dije entre risas –

- Nos Vemos luego nell… – dijo este, antes que cortara el movil

- Te tienen controlado – dije riendo

- EH? Yo soy un caballo indomable! – dijo asiendo una morisqueta

- Caballo, Un burro diria yo – dije sonriendo – Llevame a casa debo terminar un papeleo

- Como usted diga Mi señorita – decia este con una voz de Mayordomo algo llamatiba.

Llegamos a mi casa, no era muy espaciosa, pero era cómoda y calida, para mi era calida, era un lugar al cual no se podía llegar y pelear era algo así como un "Templo" algo sagrado… deje mis cosas en el sofá, y camine asta la cocina, ichigo seguía de tras Mio, sonreí y pregunte amablemente "Quieres un café" este solo asintió, tuvimos una pequeña charla, me contó novedades, el ambiente era calmado… como en los viejos tiempos… estaba realmente feliz dudo, que dure mucho esta tranquilidad, ambos tenemos caracteres explosivos somos como la dinamita…

Mientras ichigo hablaba me perdía en su cara, ya no era un crío, sabia lo que estaba bien y lo malo, pero quise preguntar algo que desactivo la calma, quise preguntar, por ella, como la conoció, si fue amor a primera vista o solo fue coincidencia, me importaba cada detalle, Ichigo solo respondió lo necesario, que se conocieron en un bar, donde solía ir, después del trabajo, (luego que salio de la marina) allí conoció a Nell… y dijo en un susurro "Creo que fue coincidencia…" y luego repuso ; "Quizás un Clavo saque a otro " que quería decir eso? Que quería olvidarme y se revolcó con ella? Pero.. que demonios… entonces yo… yo le gustaba?... Yo realmente le gustaba…


End file.
